


Can't Take My Eyes Off You

by yonieminnie



Series: The World Needs More Markhyuck [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:03:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: The cute dude is staring at him. He's melting.





	Can't Take My Eyes Off You

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is actually 13364657342 months ago in AFF and Wattpad and I decided to post it here. This is also the very first fic that I made for NCT and Markhyuck. 
> 
> Hope you like this one. :)

 

 

"Mark..."

"..."

"Yo, Mark..."

"..."

"Wtf Mark Lee, stop staring at the poor boy... geez!" 

Mark finally woke up from his trance and looked at his best friend who's wearing that _fucking eye smile_ again. Lee Jeno has always been Mark's companion in everywhere he goes. He's also Mark's wise friend who always wakes Mark up whenever he's been drooling over that gorgeous boy eating at the corner of the canteen with his friends. The way that boy laughs, smile and listen to his friends are breathtaking. Mark Lee is in love to an unknown boy. 

"Man up, dude. You've been eating him by your eyes since last three months."

"You know that I tried but failed at the first try. I won't risk on failing again."

Mark did actually tried to speak to the boy but ended up stuttering and the boy just looked at him weirdly. Mark swear that he'll never do that again.

"Well, if that's the case... Why don't you try to impress him by standing out?"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw on the bulletin board that there's an audition for the choir guitarist. They've been needing a guitarist now since their guitarist just transferred to another school."

"And why should I do that?"

"Because I saw your boy in the choir. He's actually a member there."

That made Mark decide to make it a try. Another fact is that he really wants to know this boy a lot and become his friend... well 'boy'friend.

 

 

 

 

The bell rang once again stating that the classes had ended. This means that Mark needs to audition for the choir's new guitarist. He carried his most precious guitar and went straight to the music room. When he's near the venue, Mark couldn't hide his nervousness. He clutched at the door knob and made his way to the group of friends chattering to ask where to audition. The cute guy with snuggle tooth pointed at the corner and he thanked him after that. 

When he saw the person sitting on the corner, he immediately stopped walking and clutched his hold on his guitar tightly. The boy that he's drooling about is sitting there, holding a music notebook and a pencil. He shooked his head and decided to man up. 

"E-excuse me-e" He want to slap himself from stuttering.

The boy looked at him and Mark swear that he is indeed the most beautiful human he ever saw other than his mom. His long eye lashes, dark hazelnut brown orbs, beautiful pointed nose and that heart shaped lips.. 

"May I help you?" The boy asked and he never heard such a honey voice like that. Mark can hear his heart beating so fast.

"Uhm.. I was.. actually.. uhm.. want t-to audition."

"Ah.. for the guitarist spot? Sure. Show me what you got."

Mark took his seat in front of him and he take out his precious guitar. He took out his pick and strummed one note before he begins with a song. The boy looked at him with interest and bobbed his head along with the music that Mark is playing. He was surely amazed on how amazing Mark can be with the guitar and with the great song that he's playing. He started to sing along which Mark smiled like he won a lottery.

"..you're just too good to be true.. can't take my eyes off you.." Mark ended the song while looking at the boy in his eyes. The boy can feel Mark's intense stare which made him silent for a while. After a few seconds, he decided to break the awkward silence.

"Wow, you're good! Welcome to the club." The boy said and gave him a handshake. Mark swore again that his hands are trembling when he felt those warm, soft hands of his crush. 

"What's your name anyway?" The boy asked again while pulling out his hands off him. "M-ma-ark... L-lee" He really hates it when he's stuttering in front of him. "Cute.. I'm Lee Donghyuck, by the way. I'm the club's president". _Lee Donghyuck... he even has a pretty name... AND HE CALLED ME CUTE!!!_ Mark thought and smiled. This is the most memorable day for him ever. 

 

 

 

 

Days turned weeks and Mark had never been happy in his entire life. Jeno noticed the improvement on his bestfriend's aura and this gave him a satisfied smile. Since he entered the choir as the guitarist, Mark is always excited on going to school. He even got straight A+ on his homeworks and quizzes that Jeno cannot believe from a science subject hater. 

Mark have to meet up his choir friends every wednesday after class. He had befriended two choir members named Chenle, who has a dolphin laugh and Renjun, the guy he asked before to where he will audition. And since their meet-up, Mark had been hanging out with Donghyuck lately even outside the choir meetings. Mark still couldn't stop staring at Donghyuck even he's just three steps away from him. 

"Mark Lee.. You're melting me, you know?"

Mark woke up from his _staring land_ when Donghyuck came to him and wave his hands in front of him. Mark couldn't hide the redness in his cheeks when his crush just noticed him staring. Donghyuck smiled at the cuteness of the guitarist. 

When the two finally got up from their seats, Jeno came into them which caused Donghyuck to greet him and Mark to be surprised that Donghyuck knew his bestfriend's name.

"Oh, Lee Jeno! How are you man?"

"Good. Just came here to say hi to both of you."

Mark eyed Jeno with a dangerous stare. Jeno made a remark that Donghyuck chuckled and Mark throw daggers more.

"Wow.. Your stare is so different now from the way you stare at Donghyuck."

"We need to talk.." Mark whispered to Jeno's ears and excuse themselves to Donghyuck.

"How did Donghyuck knew your name? As far as I can remember, I didn't introduced you to him."

"Chill, bro. Donghyuck is my cousin."

'WHAT????"

"Yep, Lee Donghyuck is the cousin of Lee Jeno. Which part of cousin you don't understand?"

"THE FACT THAT YOU FUCKING HIDE IT FROM ME AND YOU EVEN DIDN'T TELL ME HIS NAME LEE JENO HOW COULD YOU??"

"Don't worry bro. You'll thank me later." Jeno patted his back and gave him a mischievous wink.

"What do you mean?" 

"You'll see.."

 

 

 

 

 

"Hey Mark.."

"Oh.. Hi Donghyuck!"

"Did Jeno just told you yet?"

"About him being your cousin?"

"Uhm... no.. but.."

Mark had never seen Donghyuck's cheeks red this much. He really is so adorable and this side of him is so cute that he wants to hug him so tight. The last time Mark had been suprised is when Donghyuck took a step forward in front of him, inches apart and kissed him on his cheeks. Mark Lee had been kissed by his crush and Lee Jeno was on their back, taking pictures. 

The flustered boy just blinked and became speechless after what happened. He still can't register everything as things go so fast. 

"THANK GOD LEE DONGHYUCK!!!! CONGRATUFUCKINGLATIONS ON YOUR CONFESSION!" Jeno screamed which earned a loud smack from his cousin. Mark wanted to do the same until Donghyuck stopped him and intertwined his hands on his. 

"Your hands will get dirty. I want those hands on mine and your guitar only." He said and Jeno puked. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"So.. care to explain everything, Lee Jeno?"

"Well... Donghyuck is the first one to have a crush on this relationship. He's been staring at you since the start of the year. He said that the guy who's always beside me is cute." Jeno explained while playing the ball on his hands. Mark had been drinking his soda while they wait for Donghyuck to finish his last subject.

"And how come you didn't tell me about it? Even his name?" 

"Donghyuck told me to keep it as a secret. He's more scarier than you, you know?"

"And I'm not? Seriously.. Jeno.."

"And.. Donghyuck actually knew that you had a huge crush on him. That's why he invited you to audition instead of me." 

"Oh.." 

With that... Jeno earned so many bruises after that day.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I take it back.. you're scarier than Donghyuck.."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The song that Mark is playing for his audition is "Can't Take My Eyes Off You" by Frankie Valli.


End file.
